The Auction
by Kai Vienna
Summary: Cross Academy is losing money. When Yuuki suggests an auction, the Chairman has other plans. He wants to auction off the boys of the Night Class to Day Class fangirls! Why does Kaname agree? What are Yuuki's feelings about this? Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Prepearations

**Hello! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic, so don't hate me if it sucks. I haven't read the manga or watched the show in a while, so bear with me! :)  
This will be a three-shot. Plot:  
_Cross Academy is losing money. When Yuuki suggests an auction, the Chairman has other plans. He wants to auction off the boys of the Night Class to Day class fangirls!!! Why does Kaname agree? What are Yuuki's feelings about this?  
_****I do not own Vampire Knight in any way. But I do own the plot *does a little dance* :)**

The Auction

Chapter One: Preparations

Yuuki's POV:

I was running down the empty hallway to the Chairman's office. He had called and said that he was in trouble and needed my help. So, of course, here I am, running to help the Chairman with God knows what.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, and I whipped around to see Zero leaning against the wall, "you going to the Chairman's office? He called me, too. Says it's an emergency."

"Everything's an emergency for the Chairman," I said, hopping from one foot to another, "C'mon! Let's go!"

When we got to the Chairman's office, I kicked the door open to see the Chairman sitting at his desk, smiling over a cup of tea at the two people sitting in front of him.

The two people were Ichijo and Kaname.

"Yuuki! Zero! You're here! How wonderful!" the Chairman sang, as he started jumping up and down.

"Yuuki! How nice to see you!" Ichijo said before he ran up and hugged me.

I awkwardly hugged him back, "It's, um, nice to see you too, Ichijo."

He let me go and said quietly, "Hi, Zero."

Zero didn't reply, only nodded his head.

"Hello, Yuuki. You're looking well," Kaname said, standing up.

"I-uh. He-Hello, Kaname-sama!" I said quickly, stuttering, and bowed to him. God, I am such a dork.

"Okay everyone! Sit, sit! I have something important to say," the Chairman said.

We all sat down in the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk.

"Okay. Cross Academy has been running into some financial problems lately. We don't have enough money. So I thought it would be fun if we all sat here until we come up with something to raise money for the school!" the Chairman said, starting off in a serious tone, but ending in a cheerful one.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A BAKE SALE!" Ichijo yelled, jumping from his seat.

We all just looked at him.

"Okay, moving on… Maybe we could auction off some old materials to people," I offered as Ichijo sat back down.

"That's a great idea, Yuuki!" the Chairman said.

I beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, except… I have an idea: Instead of auctioning off old items… Why don't we auction off the boys of the Night Class!" the Chairman said happily. **(A/N: I hate saying males. It makes me think of chimpanzees)**

"What!?" Ichijo yelled, standing back up.

"That isn't really what I meant when I said let's have an auction. I meant auctioning off books and-" I started, but the Chairman interrupted me.

"That would be a good idea… But think of all the money we could rake in! We could have the auction right here in the academy and we could auction off the boys to the Day Class girls only. They could get money from their families, and some of these girls come from really wealthy families!" the Chairman said loudly, jumping from his chair, "And we could sell the boys for one day with one or more of the Day Class girls. They can -ah, what do kids these days call it? - hang out? Yes, yes. Nothing inappropriate."

"I still didn't mean it like that. And I would be concerned with Aidou for this…" I said, leaving the rest of my sentence hanging.

"Yes, I agree. Aidou would be a concern. And what about the boys that don't want to be auctioned off?" Kaname said steadily.

"Hmmm… You're right. How about this: We control the amount of boys we auction off. We can probably control Aidou, too." The Chairman pondered.

"Wait- What is all this 'We' talk? What part of this do I have," Zero demanded.

The Chairman flinched and said, "I thought that you and Yuuki could be the ones auctioning the boys off." **(A/N: they are called Auctioneers)**

"Maybe…" Kaname said, surprising me. Was he actually going to go along with all this? The Chairman squealed in delight.

"Okay," the Chairman said, propping his elbows on his desk, "For the boys to be auctioned off, I was thinking you, Ichijo, Shiki, Aidou and Kain. We don't need it to be a big thing. Unless want it to be…"

"No, no, no. There's no need for it to be big," Kaname said, waving his hands in the air making it clear that he disagrees, "What about you, Ichijo? You've been awfully quiet."

Ichijo put his fingertips together, and then pulled them apart. "Well, if you want my opinion, I'd have to say that I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE THIS IDEA!!!"

Of course he did.

After making the plan, we decided that we would have those five boys to be auctioned off (Ichijo and Kaname have to ask them first, though) and Zero and I would post flyers around the Day Class girl's dorm saying that there was an auction and stuff. Then, Zero and I would be the auctioneers.

But first, we have to make sure that Shiki, Aidou and Kain to agree to this. Ichijo already agreed, of course. But what I don't get is why Kaname would agree.

The thing I don't get even more than that is why I don't like that Kaname will be auctioned off.

What is that about?

Kaname's POV:

I watched Yuuki skip out of the Chairman's office lightly, with Zero on her heels.

"Well, you two are free to go. You can go ask the rest of the boys now," the Chairman said, ushering us through the doorway before slamming the door behind us.

"Oh, Kaname, this will be so fun!" Ichijo said, glowing.

"I guess so. Okay, you go ask Shiki. I'll ask Aidou and Kain," I ordered.

"Aye-ye captain!" Ichijo said, saluting, then pranced off to find Shiki.

I shook my head. Why do I have to be friends with such an energetic vampire?

Ichijo's POV:

I skipped around the Moon Dorm, looking for Shiki. If I was Shiki, where would I be?

I saw a flash of yellowy-orange hair in pigtails and ran towards it.

"Rima!" I yelled, waving my arms over my head like I was trying to fly.

She turned around and looked at me blankly. "Yes, Ichijo?"

I jogged up to her and smiled. "Do you happen to know where Shiki is?"

Rima paused, thinking this over. "No."

"Okay! Thank you for your help!" I said, and then hopped away. **(A/N: I don't know how that is helpful in any way, but Ichijo is polite)**

_A half hour later…_ **(A/N: Lol, it took that long?)**

"Shiki! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said, bouncing up and down, happy that I found Shiki.

"I was in my room. Do you want something, Ichijo?" Shiki said in a monotone.

"Yes. So the school is running out of money, so the Chairman suggested that we have an auction!" I said.

"An auction?" asked Shiki.

"Yes. We are auctioning off boys from the Night Class to the Girls of the Day Class! Are you in?" I asked in a bubbly voice.

"No." he said.

"Wha-What?" I said, my eyes wide. I thought he would be as excited as I was for this! **(Such an optimist...)**

"You heard me," said Shiki, sounding bored.

"But, don't you want to? C'mon, Shiki! It'll be fun! We need your help to raise money for Cross Academy! If you say no, the school won't have any money! Do you want to be responsible for Cross Academy's misfortune?! And what about the Chairman and Yuuki! They'll have to live in poverty. Everybody will hate you, and when people go by you, they'll be all like, 'Oh look, it's Shiki Senri, and he made Cross Academy go poor and-"

"Ichijo, if you shut up, I will agree!" Shiki yelled.

"That's great! I'm going to go see how Kaname's doing. Bye!" I said quickly, waving to Shiki, and ran off.

Never underestimate the power of speech.

Shiki's POV:

Wait- What did I just agree to?!

Dammit, Ichijo!

Kaname's POV:

I was wandering, supposedly looking for Aidou and Kain.

But my thoughts kept coming back to Yuuki.

I don't particularly like the fact that I have to be auctioned off, but I'm doing it for the sake of the academy.

I wish Yuuki wouldn't be an auctioneer. I wish she had enough money to make the winning bid.

Why do I wish those things? You might ask. I wish for Yuuki to make the winning bid for me.

But it won't happen, I know it. Some strange human girl, wallet thick with her daddy's money, will bid me out.

Suddenly, I had an idea. If this auction is really gonna happen, I know exactly how to be won by Yuuki.

But first, in order for that to happen, I must find Kain and Aidou.

_About two minutes later…_

I saw Kain and Aidou walking together, talking. Ichijo already informed me that Shiki's in, so now it's up to these guys.

"Kain! Aidou!" I yelled.

They turned their heads and walked over to me.

"Hello, Kaname. Do you need something?" Aidou asked politely.

"Yes. Cross Academy is losing its money, and the Chairman thought that we should have an auction. And he thought that we should auction off some boys from the Night Class. He wants to include you two. So would you like to?" I explained.

"Of course!" Aidou said, squealing like a little girl. Okay…

"Are you taking part in this, Kaname?" Kain asked gradually.

"Yes, I am. It's all up to you, Kain," I said, hoping that saying that would make him say yes.

"Well… I guess. For the benefit for the academy," Kain said, sounding unsure.

"Thank you both. I'll report back to the Chairman and give you the details later. Goodbye," I said, giving them a slight smile before turning away.

Yori's POV:

_Knock Knock_

I jumped up, hearing the knock at my door, and went to open it.

It was Kaname Kuran.

"Hello, Kaname-sama," I said, bowing, "Yuuki isn't here, if you're looking for her."

"Hello, Yori. No, I'm not looking for Yuuki. I've come to ask you a favor," he said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked. What could he possibly ask me for?

Kaname smiled and told me.

Zero's POV:

The Chairman called again. He said that he wanted to go over the details of the auction with us.

Like I care. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

I saw Yuuki skipping down the hall and into the Chairman's office. She noticed me and held the door open.

"Thank you," I said to Yuuki as I walked through the door.

She gave me a small smile, then turned and sat in the chair next to Kaname.

"Okay," the Chairman said, slapping his hands on the table, "Kaname has informed me that the other three boys have agreed to the auction. How wonderful!" he jumped up and twirled.

"So when are we having this thing?" I asked, sounding bored.

"I am thinking, maybe in about two weeks. That gives us time to get prepared and for the girl's to get money," the Chairman said, still twirling. Doesn't he get dizzy?

"Okay. Zero and I will make posters to put around. You'll help, right, Zero?" Yuuki said, looking at me.

"Sure…" I mumbled.

"Excellent!" Ichijo said as he jumped up and started twirling with the Chairman. Seriously, who gave these two Red Bulls?

"Ichijo," Kaname said in a firm voice, and Ichijo sat down.

I wish I had that kind of power.

Yuuki's POV:

Who knew painting posters would be so fun?

Zero and I were lying on our stomachs with paint brushes in our hands, advertising the auction.

"The Chairman said we have to make about twelve. How many have we made so far?" I asked Zero.

"Three," he stated, continuing to paint his poster, then he stopped. "Make that four."

I sighed in frustration. Zero had already made three, and I only made one. I was still on my second.

"How are you so good at painting, Zero?" I asked him.

He shrugged, dipping his paint brush into the blue paint. I watched as he painted the word 'Auction' in neat script.

"Are you going to watch me paint all day, or are you going to actually try to finish your second poster?" Zero asked, not looking up from his poster.

I flushed and looked down at my poster. I had painted a stick figure of Aidou next to a stick figure of a random Day Class girl. The sentence, 'Night Class Auction' was painted in green paint.

My first poster said the same thing, except instead of stick figure Aidou and stick figure random girl, there were yellow smiley faces and white daisies.

The Chairman said that each poster should be unique. Ugh, this is gonna be hard. Zero seems to find no problem with this. How did he do that?

Zero's POV:

After we ushered the fangirls away from the _precious_ **(note the sarcasm) **vampires, Yuuki and I decided to put our posters up. In the end, I ended up making eight posters, while Yuuki made four posters, each having a large quantity of smiley faces. That girl is so optimistic.

"This is fun. We've never had an auction before. I wonder how it will turn out," Yuuki said in a thoughtful voice while putting up one of her posters, which had a stick figure Aidou on it.

"You probably wish you weren't an auctioneer so you could win Kaname's bid," I stated, staring at my poster as I put it up.

"What? N-No, of course, n-not!" Yuuki exclaimed, stuttering. **(A/N: In denial, lol)**

"Sure you don't. Just keep telling yourself that," I said, putting up another poster.

"Well… You probably want the Night Class girls to be auctioned off so you can win Rima's bid!" Yuuki blurted out quickly.

Two signs to tell that Yuuki's nervous, or in denial, is: One, she stutters, and Two, she blurts out random things really quickly. Take right now, for example.

"Rima's the one in the pigtails, right? The one with the umbrella? Isn't she with Shiki?" I asked Yuuki, and watched her blush.

Logic always wins.

Third Person:

_That next morning…_

"OMG, look at this!" one of the Day Class girls shouted.

A group of girls formed around her and stared at the poster.

"Kyaa! A Night Class boy auction?! No way!" one girl shouted.

"OMG, I'm going to die!"Another yelled.

"Look! Someone painted Idol!"

"I'm going to take all of the money out of my bank account!"

"Kyaa, I'm so excited!!"** (A/N: Somebody gave those girls Red Bulls)**

"I'm going to take all of my Daddy's money!"

Yori walked by, taking a moment to look at all the girls gathered around_ one _poster.

"You know, there are more posters around the dorm," she said quietly.

The girl's heads snapped up and looked at Yori. Then, half the group stampeded down the hallway in search for the other ones.

Yori chuckled and shook her head. 'These girls are so silly,' she thought.

**Ta-Da! Chapter Uno is complete! :)  
I just realized that this story is a little OOC, so sorry for that  
Chapter two is on its way!  
-Claire *^_^***


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

**Hello! Chapter two is up! Whoo-Hoo!  
BTW, I put Maria in this story. I really like her :)  
I'm also including Seiren, cause she isn't mentioned enough in the story or fanfics. And she's awesome!  
I do not own Vampire Knight... yet**

Chapter Two: The Big Day

Kaname's POV:

I heard girls screaming from my place backstage.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ichijo gushed.

"Oh, yes, this will be much fun!" Aidou said cunningly, and I saw the slightest flash of evil in his eyes.

"So help me, Aidou, if you bite anyone of those girls, I will slap you so hard you'll feel it next week," I said in a menacing tone and growled.

He flinched, looked down, and said, "Yes, Kaname."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"I wonder what these girls will do to us," Kain said, leaning on the wall.

"I have no idea…." I said trailing off, thinking of the brilliant plan I had come up with.

"What are you thinking of, Kaname?" Shiki asked, sounding bored.

"Nothing," I said and smiled. It so isn't nothing.

Ruka's POV:

I was sitting backstage with Rima and Seiren, away from the boys who were talking amongst themselves. We had no school today, because of the auction. Some of the Night Class students were hanging backstage.

"This is so stupid," Seiren said.

"I agree. Why would the Chairman come up with something like this?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"…I just hope those girls won't do anything bad to Shiki," said Rima, looking off into space.

"Is it just me, or does Kaname seem a little _too_ interested in Yuuki?" Seiren said, looking at Kaname.

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Rima asked, coming back to reality.

"I think it's cute," Maria said as she skipped towards them, "I think Yuuki likes Kaname, too."

"I guess you're right…" Rima murmured.

"It's _unnatural_. Kaname is a pureblood vampire, and Yuuki is just a human," I snapped. **(A/N: This was before everyone found out that Yuuki was a pureblood)**

"Whoa, chill out, Ruka," Maria said, putting her hands in front of her for defense.

"Somebody's jealous…" Rima said under her breath.

"I am not!" I shouted.

Everybody backstage turned to look at me. Then I remembered that Yuuki was back here, too, with Zero. I blushed and looked down.

"Are you alright, Ruka?" Kaname asked, from his place with the rest of the boys.

I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said back.

Just then, the Chairman hopped backstage and twirled. "Okay everyone! We're ready! Yuuki and Zero, get up on stage! The order will be Kain, Idol- I mean Aidou, Shiki, Ichijo, and Kaname! Let's do this thing!"

Things were about to get _very_ interesting.

Yuuki's POV:

Zero and I made our way to center stage, where there was a microphone stand.

The girls were screaming their guts out. I think I'll need a hearing-aid after this.

I bounced up to the microphone stand and took the mic.

"Okay girls, be quiet. Be quiet!" I shouted, but the yelling didn't subside.

Zero held his hand out for the mic, and I gave it to him slowly.

"Everyone shut up!" Zero screamed into the mic. That quieted them down. Why can't I do that? **(A/N: Zero's really tough and feared)**

"Okay, so if you make any noise, I will kill you personally," he continued, then handed me the mic.

"Alright, as you all know, this is the Night Class boy auction! The rules of this are that the highest bid wins. We will not accept credit cards. We will, on the other hand, accept cash and checks. The boys will stay with you for the remainder of this day. You are not to do anything that is inappropriate. No drug taking, no violence, no alcohol. This auction is for fun only. You are not to use the boy's as your own personal slave," I said. I took a breath and continued, "Okay, the first boy is Akatsuki Kain!"

The crowd exploded in screams and girl's shouting "Wild!" as Kain made his way over to us. I had to plug my ears to keep them from falling off. **  
(A/N: For people who don't know, Wild is Kain's nickname, and Aidou's nickname is Idol)**

Kain leaned down to my ear and whispered, "What can I say; I'm just very popular."

I looked up at him to see him smirking. I rolled my eyes and said into the mic, "Okay, calm down girls, calm down. We will start the bidding at-"

"500!" a girl shouted.

"600!"

"650!"

"800!"

"10 hundred!"

"10 hundred is 1,000 but I can top it! 1,500!"

"1,700!"

"2,000!"

"2,050!"

"3,000!"

"5,000!"

It all went silent. I think we have a winner. **(A/N: I know that he would be bidded higher, but I didn't feel like going higher)**

"5,000! Do we have 5,050? No. Well, I think we have a winner!"

A girl with corn silk blonde hair and dark brown eyes whooped and ran onstage.

"And our winner is…" I said, than held the mic out to blondie.

"Gina!" she shouted into the mic and her high, loud voice echoed off the walls of the auditorium.

"Okay, Gina. Congratulations. You can give Zero the money. You and Kain can go stand over there," I said, then pointed to a place at the end of the stage where we will have the boy's and the winners stand.

Gina handed Zero a bunch of 100 dollar bills. I saw Zero mouthing the amount of bills until he got to five.

"Yeah, we have 5, 000," Zero said, stuffing the bills into a cardboard box with the word "Money" written on it in pink crayon. The Chairman did it.

Gina squealed and said, "C'mon, Kain!" and ran over to the spot I pointed at with Kain following.

I brought the mic back up to my lips and said, "Alright next we have-"

"Hello, ladies! You're all looking so cute today!" Aidou shouted, interrupting me, and waved at the crowd.

The crowd, of course, was going nuts, with girls screaming "Idol!"

Aidou came to stand next to me and I took the opportunity to say, "Oh, my God, they are so loud."

"Hey, at least they aren't screaming at you every day," Aidou said, defending his self.

"Yeah, who do think keeps all those screaming girls from jumping you every day," I retorted.

"Touché," Aidou said with a smirk.

The auction went on without anyone killing anyone else, so that's a plus. Aidou got bidded out by a girl named Hana, Shiki got bidded out by a girl named Ami, and Ichijo got bidded out by a girl named Kiyoko.

Now it was Kaname's turn.

"And last, but not least, is Kaname Kuran!" I shouted into the mic.

If the crowd went absolutely freaking crazy for Aidou and Kain, think of what the crowd did when Kaname came onto stage.

Yeah, I know. Those girls need to be entered in a mental institute!

Kaname came up to us. "Hello, Yuuki. Hello, Zero." Always so polite.

"Hello Kaname-sama," I said quietly, bowing.

"…Hi," said Zero.

"Okay, we'll start the bidding at-"

"1,000!" I sighed. This always happens to me.

"1,080!"

"1,300!"

"1,400!"

"1,650!"

"1,800!"

"3,000!"

"4,000!

"5,000!"

"5,900!"

"8,000!" shouted a girl with red hair. That made them quiet.

"9,000!" shouted a familiar voice.

"9,750!" shouted the read head.

"10,000!" shouted the familiar voice again. I squinted to see who it was.

It was Yori.

What?! I thought she wasn't interested this!

"15,000! Beat that!" the red head shouted, smirking.

Yori was silent, than she shouted, "17,000!"

My mouth dropped open as well as the red head's. She glared at Yori and sat back down.

Once I found my voice, I managed to choke out, "Anyone got anything higher?"

Silence.

"Well, then. We have a winner!" I said faintly into the mic.

I looked at Kaname as Yori climbed the stairs to the stage.

He looked relieved. Happy. Pleased. Proud. Joyous. Thankful.

Did he like Yori?

"And our winner is Yori!" Zero said, holding the mic, even though I was still holding it.

Then I realize that I took too long to say something. Oops.

Yori took out a blank check and wrote on it. Then, she took the money box out of Zero's hands and put the check in it. Kaname smiled and he and Yori walked to the winner's spot.

"Okay, everyone. The auction is over. Go back to your dorms," Zero said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me off the stage. That's when I realized I hadn't said or moved or done anything. Sometimes, Zero's a really good friend.

I looked back and saw Kaname whispering something into Yori's ear that made her smile.

Why do I not like that? Why do I feel sad? Why do I feel betrayed? Why do I want to cry? Why am I feeling these things?

**Chapter Two: Done!!!  
The next chapter is the epilogue.  
Bye, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue: Delightful Surprise

**Hello! This is chapter three, or the epilogue.  
Thank you to all my fabulous reveiwers, you've been awesome!  
I do not own Vampire Knight**

Epilogue: A Delightful Surprise

Still Yuuki's POV:

I walked back to my dorm sullenly. Zero asked if I was alright about thirty times, and every time I said that I was fine.

Why did _Yori _have to bid out Kaname? She knew how I felt. I thought we were friends.

I stopped in front of my door, and felt a presence. It bugged me, but I ignored it and opened the door.

Right there, sitting at the edge of my bed was Kaname Kuran.

"Ka-Kaname?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hello, Yuuki. How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, but aren't you supposed to be with Yori?" I asked, coming over to sit next to him.

Kaname chuckled, "No. I'm supposed to be with _you_."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"I paid Yori to bid me out. I gave her a blank check with my signature on it. That's why she didn't show you the check," he explained.

"Why?" I asked, truly confused.

"Because," he said, and stroked my cheek, "You were an auctioneer. I wanted you to bid me out. So I thought of the easiest way for that to happen. Yori really is a good friend to you."

Note to self: Remember to thank Yori later.

"Oh, Kaname!" I said, and threw my arms around his neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, his dark hair tickling my face. I felt Kaname's arms come around my waist.

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

We stayed like this, hugging, for a half hour. It felt so nice.

"So, what do you want to do?" I said, pulling away.

Kaname smiled. "I have an idea."

_Time passes…_

I was dressed in my best dress, with Kaname's fingers around my eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the billionth time.

Kaname chuckled and released his fingers.

I gasped and my eyes widened in awe.

We were somewhere in town, outside some fancy restaurant I've never been in before. There was a grand garden with white daisies and roses and cherry blossom trees surrounding the little part pavement that had a black wrought iron table with two similar chairs. There was a big lit candle in the middle of the table. Off in the distance was a small koi pond with a wooden bridge going through the middle of the pond. It was sunset, and the sky was a beautiful light purple-pink color.

"Voila!" Kaname said.

"This is… amazing!" I gushed, than looked at Kaname, "Did you do all this?"

"Yes, I did all this, and I did all this for you," he said, making my heart _thump_ erratically.

"One second," Kaname said, and ventured off into the garden.

He came back with a single red rose, thorns stripped.

"For you, Yuuki," Kaname said, smiling.

I couldn't help but return the smile.

**Awwwww, I love happy endings.  
Sorry if this is a little cheesy or cliche.  
The End! (or is it....)  
Actually, I have a question:  
Do you want me to write another chapter for this story that shows what the boys are doing with the girls who bid them out?  
I have a few ideas up my sleeve, but I'm not sure if I should use them or not,  
You decide!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ichijo's Day

**Hey everyone! Sorry for updating late. I've been a very busy bee lately!  
I'm only doing one person per chapter, cause I really wanted to submit this today, but I didn't have time to do Aidou's day.  
I don't own Vampire Knight.  
R&R**

Chapter Four: Ichijo's Day

Ichijo's POV:

I glared at the two ropes as they hopped in the air and slapped to the ground.

"C'mon, Ichijo!" shouted Kiyoko, the girl who bidded me out. I looked at her, than turned to look at her friend, Shinju, at the other side.

I took a deep breath, than ran and jumped into the space that the two ropes provided. I saw one rope above me and another coming close to my feet. I quickly jumped, avoiding the ropes that swept under my feet. I had to bend down to make sure none of the ropes hit my head.

If you haven't guesses by now, I'm playing Double Dutch. I am so enjoying this.

"Let's start the song!" Shinju shouted and Kiyoko and I nodded.

Then we all started to sing in unison: "Cinderella, dressed in yella', went upstairs to kiss a fella', by mistake, she kissed a snake, how many doctors did it take!"

"One!" shouted Kiyoko.

"Two!" put in Shinju.

"Three!" I said, trying to concentrate on the ropes.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Nine! Oops, I mean eight!"

"Ten!"

"Eleven!"

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen!"

"Fourteen!"

"Ichijo, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

That made me stop right while I was jumping. Actually, I tripped over the rope and fell flat on my face. But no one needs to know that. I looked up to see my new enemy.

Aidou. He had the girl who bidded him out, along with some other girls with him.

"Why, Aidou?! Why?! I was going for a record!" I shouted, putting my face in my hands.

"Weirdo," Aidou, said, smirking, and walked off with the girls in tow.

"Where do you think you're going, Aidou?" I asked suspiciously, "Have you forgotten Kaname's threat?"

Aidou spun around and looked at me with a shaky smile, "Don't worry, Ichijo. We're just going into the town. Nothing special."

"Okay, but if anything bad happens, it's my job as Vice Dorm President to report it to Kaname. And you know what he'll do to you," I said with a smirk.

Aidou's face paled, than he walked off with all his lady-friends. I sneered at his retreating figure.

"C'mon, Ichijo! Let's play Teddy Bear!" said Kiyoko, tugging my hand and pulling me over to Shinju, who was patiently holding the jump ropes.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around!" I turned around to face Kiyoko.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground!" I quickly taped the ground with my palm before the rope got close to me.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, show your shoe!" I stuck out my foot for a split second, then put it down.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, please skiddoo!" I did nothing.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, climb the stairs!" I pretended to climb a flight of stairs. Not easy when you're playing Double Dutch.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say your prayers!" I put my hands together and pretended to pray.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the light!" I pretended to turn off an invisible light switch.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say good night!"

**Lol, I'm sorry for the weird subject. I could just picture Ichijo doing that.  
Btw, for Kiyoko and Shinju's names, I googled 'japanese names'. Kiyoko means pure, clean, child and Shinju means pearl.  
Before I go, I have one question to ask:  
What do you think is the oldest (longest living) type on animal on earth? I want to hear what you think!  
Byeeeees!**


	5. Chapter 5: Aidou's Day

**Ta-da! Aidou's Day!!!  
I'm so so so so so so so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was doing lots of stuff during the break.  
I do not own Vampire Knight, or the songs Paparazzi or Circus.  
R&R**

Chapter Five: Aidou's Day

Aidou's POV:

The girl that auctioned me off, along with a lot of other girl and I were walking towards town, looking at the shops while we passed them. I vaguely remember the girls saying that we were going to an arcade or something.

"There!" shouted one of the girls. I think her name was Izumi.

We walked into the arcade; games lined the walls with kids hunched over the controls. There was a concession stand in the back with popcorn. I was tempted to get some before the girls pulled me towards the right.

"Ummmm… Girls? I'm kinda hungry. How about we go get some food before we play?" I said, using my 'seductive, persuading voice'.

The voice had no apparent effect on the girls. "C'mon, Aidou-senpai! There's something we want you to play!" Hana said, and giggles erupted from the girls.

They pulled me towards the north-east part of the arcade, than stopped, all of us facing the game they wanted me to play.

Dance Dance Revolution.

Oh, God. I've never played this before, but I've heard of it. You have to move your feet on the platformy-thingamagig to the arrows on the screen to the beat of the song. It sounds difficult, and now that I look at it, it looks difficult too.

I can totally pull it off!

"Idol! If you win for us, we will be very happy!" shouted another girl, Kanon.

"I'll make sure of it," I said, winking and flashing a smile, turning the notch on the giggle-o-meter for the girls on ecstasy.

"Idol, can I choose your song?" asked Mai, another girl in the giggle mob.

"Sure," I said, stepping up to the platform.

"Look away!" said Mai, squealing, and I turned.

"Aidou-senpai, can we make this hard? Or would you prefer easy?" Hana asked.

"Hard is fine," I said, over confidently.

"Okay, turn around!"

A familiar song played through the speakers as an arrow started to ascend.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

Oh, God. I know this song. It's Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. I love this!!!!

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I  
_

I should not have picked hard. My feet were moving like cheetahs under me, and my brain hurt from trying to concentrate too hard. My eyes were blinded by flashing lights and arrows.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

"Idol, you're doing so well!" shouted a girl. I didn't bother trying to think who it was, knowing that would mess up my coordination.

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I_

There was quite a crowd forming around me. "Who is that? He's cute!" I heard a girl squeal.

"That's Aidou-senpai… And he's mine!" shouted Hana. Somebody's jealous…

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that sh*t on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun _

People were clapping and whooping for me. The noise just faded out in the background. Did people normally cheer on total strangers who are good at Dance Dance Revolution?

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi_

I snuck a peek at my score, nearly missing an arrow in the process, and freaked out. My score was 3,986,234!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"He's gonna set the new record!" a voice cheered.

"Mmmm hmmm. Big Lenny isn't gonna like that," another said in a disapproving tone.

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi_

As soon as the arrows stopped, I jumped up, than back down. The crowd cheered as I pumped my fists in the air.

"That's a new high score!" someone said, pointing towards the screen.

Name Please it said.

I turned and quickly entered my name.

1. Aidou H. 4,360,841

2. Big Lenny 3,823,796

I wondered who this 'Big Lenny' was. Whoever he was, he was pretty good. But not as good as the Aidou-alator!

"Oh, Big Lenny! Thank goodness you're here! Some guy just beat your high score!" a voice in the crowd said.

"Is that so? I'll take care of him" said another voice.

Suddenly, it all went quiet, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea to reveal a big man and his cronies walking towards me.

I could only guess that this was Big Lenny. The name fit the description. He was very tall and macho, muscles popping out from under the sleeves of his T-shirt that said 'Guns don't kill people. I kill people.' He was wearing designer jeans and boots with a gold chain around his neck that read 'Big Lenny'. I saw a glimpse of some fancy rings as he cracked his hands.

"So. You the guy that beat my score?" Big Lenny said, his voice sounding like he was in an old Mafia movie.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Big Lenny leaned towards me. "Lemme tell you somethin: Nobody beats Big Lenny at anything and gets away with it. But I'll go easy on you, Blondie."

"My name is Aidou, not Blondie."

"Aidou-shmaidou."

"That's not my name either."

"Shut up before I make you."

I kept quiet.

"Listen to me," Big Lenny said, the vein on his neck bulging, "I have a proposal for you. You and me. Head to head on the game of my choice. Winner gets-" He withdrew a stack of American bills, "Fifty dollars. In your currency."

Everybody gasped. A random guy leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "Don't do it! Big Lenny used to be in the mafia!" That explains the voice.

"I can take him," I said, not bothering to lower my voice so only the guy could hear me.

"Is that so?" Big Lenny asked, an eyebrow raised. I nodded. "Then we'll have to fix that."

He stepped onto the platform, chose a song, put it on two-player mode, and set the difficulty level to hard.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

Circus by Britney? Woooooow. This guy needs a life.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

The arrows were moving quicker than Paparazzi, and I felt that any second I would trip and fall and lose to Big Lenny. But that isn't gonna happen.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

I was totally whipped, but holding my own.

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware  
I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

I peeked to the side to see Big Lenny dancing like this was the most important thing in the world. Loser. What guy in the Mafia turns to dancing in arcades?

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

There were gasps. There were cheers. There were giggles. There were swoons, sighs, and squeals.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

When the song was over, I collapsed.

When I woke up, I saw Hana, Izumi, Kanon, and the rest of the girls were leaning over me with worried looks on their faces.

"Aidou-senpai? Are you okay?" asked Hana.

I nodded and scooted myself up to a sitting position. "What happened?"

"You won! You won against the undefeatable Big Lenny! You're a legend, Idol!" shouted Kanon.

"Really?" I said. I noticed we weren't in the arcade, but sitting on a bench outside of it.

"Yes! Oh, here's your money," Izumi said, handing me the money. "Big Lenny didn't look too happy about it. He just grumbled and threw the money at us and left."

"Wait- so your telling me that I have fifty dollars with me?" I asked, incredulous.

Hana giggled. "Yes!"

_.............Later..................._

I was walking towards my dorm with a confident stride and awesome clothes.

I had bought a purple pinstripe suit, with a feather boa to match. I also bought some new white boots and white sunglasses with star shaped framed. I was holding a cool looking walking stick, even though I didn't need it in white leather gloves. I passed Shiki on the way to my dorm, and he said I looked like a pimp. Awesome!

I saw Kaname-sama down the hall, wearing a nice suit, walking towards his dorm room.

"Kaname! Kaname-sama! You look awesome! Where have you been?! Do you like my clothes?!" I shouted.

Kaname walked over and smiled. "I went out to dinner. Aidou, where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, I just went shopping. That's all," I said.

"I hope you didn't spend all your money, Aidou," he said.

"Don't worry…" I said, passing Kaname and walked into my dorm room with a smirk.

I closed the door. "…Cause I still have money left,"

**Uh-oh, what's Aidou gonna buy?????  
Hana means flower, Izumi means fountain/spring, and Kanon means flower and sound.  
And, if you don't know this, the ending songs for Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are both by Kanon Wakeshima. She's an awesome singer  
****Good Bye!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shiki's Day

**Okay, so here's the reason I disappeared off of the face of fanfiction for however long I was gone:  
My computer crashed, and we only got it started working today.  
I own nothing  
R&R**

Chapter Six: Shiki's Day

Shiki's POV:

I was sitting in Ami's dorm room with all her really weird friends.

"Shiki!" said one of those giggling girls, Yuzu. I turned to her direction, gazing at her dully.

"I have a great idea!" she continued. I hardly doubted that it was great.

"Oh?" I said, trying to appear at least a little enthusiastic.

"Let's play house!" Yuzu yelled.

"House?"

"Yeah, house. You could be the daddy, and I could be the mommy!"

"Ummmm… No," I said.

"Aww, why not Shiki?" said another girl, Orihime, pouting.

"I don't like that game," I stated simply.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" begged Ami.

"Oh, Shiki," said another girl, Karin.

I looked at her, realizing that she was holding a box of Pocky. My eyes widened as I imagined eating it.

"You can only have this Pocky after we play house," Karin said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Fine," I grumbled.

And that is how I got sucked into playing house with four crazy, human girls.

After I came 'home' from 'work' I was greeted by Yuzu, my… wife.

"Oh, Shiki, darling! You're back! I was making soup for us and the girls! How was work?" Yuzu said perkily.

"Ummm… Fine?" I said. I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table in a chair that could only fit a toddler.

"Waaaa!" shouted my 'baby' from the other 'room'.

"What's wrong Orihime?" I asked her, even though I knew there was nothing wrong with her.

"I'm thiwsty!" she said in a baby voice.

I sighed and led her into the 'kitchen'. This is for the Pocky. This is for the Pocky. Stay strong for the Pocky.

"Daddy! Guess what I got on my math quiz?!" said my 'daughter', Ami, walking in through the 'door'.

"I don't-"

"I got 95% right!" she said, throwing her arms in the air.

"That's great, honey," I said through my teeth.

"Where's Karin?" Yuzu asked, looking around our 'house'.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon," I said, my voice wavering. I really didn't like playing pretend. "Let's just start eating without her; she won't mind."

We started to eat our dinner, which was bowls of soup and water. Not five minutes later, Karin came in, with a look of rebellion on her face.

"Good evening, honey. How was school?" asked Yuzu.

"I don't know. I skipped it," Karin said dully, sitting on the floor next to the small table.

A look of pure shock and disbelief flitted on Yuzu's face. "You did _what?!" _

"You heard me," retorted Karin, examining her nails. If she hadn't forced me to play house, I think that we could be great friends.

"And where were you just now?" Yuzu said, her eyes accusatory.

"I was with my boyfriend and his friends. We were doing drugs," Karin said, passively.

"You were doing what?!" Yuzu said, freaking out.

"Again, you heard me. By the way," Karin said, picking some dirt from under her nails. "I'm getting married."

And that was when Yuzu passed out. Like, literally, not even for the game.

"Yuzu!" the three other girls shouted, running to her.

"Her forehead feels hot," said Orihime, a look of obvious panic on her face.

I walked over to them and knelt down to where Yuzu lay. I checked her wrist for a pulse, and was sort of relieved when I heard it.

"Do you know what could've caused this? Does she have any allergies, any phobias?" I asked the girls.

"Not that we know of," said Ami.

I sighed. Why me? "I guess we'll have to bring her to the infirmary," I said.

"What? But she's unconscious!" shouted Orihime.

Really, could these girls be _that _stupid. "I'll carry her," I said, then picked up Yuzu.

"You are so strong, Shiki-senpai!" cooed Ami.

"I wish I had passed out, just so Shiki would carry me," I heard Orihime whispered to Ami.

As we all walked (Well, I walked, and so did Karin, but Ami and Orihime skipped) we kept on getting these weird glances. Gee, I wonder why.

Once we were in the infirmary, I set Yuzu down on the crinkly paper and made a break for it. I don't care about the rules; I just wanna get as far away from those crazy girls as possible.

When I got back to the moon dorm, I walked past an oddly dressed Aidou, commented on his outfit, and went to find Rima.

For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something.

I saw Rima in the courtyard, sitting in a tree.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back. She held out a thin box. "Want some Pocky?"

That's when I remembered the Pocky that the crazy girls owed me. Damn it!

**Sorry that was short and random. I couldn't think of a better way to torture Shiki.  
Btw, who noticed something distinctive from another anime?  
I'm not saying which anime, but all of the girls (minus Ami) were named after characters in that anime.  
First person to guess it gets virtual cookies!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kain's Day

**Okay, let's me get this out of my system: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I've had so much going on lately!!!**  
**Okay, now that that's over with....**  
**OMG this is the last chapter!! *wipes tear* I've had so much fun writing this story and I'm so grateful to all my reviewers! Thanks a bunch guys!**  
**Oh, and I probably did make the girls a little obvious to guess in the last chapter. If you didn't know, they were from Bleach.**

Chapter Seven: Kain's Day

Kain's POV:

"Hey, Kain! Let's cosplay!" shouted Gina, her loud voice booming in my ear.

Cosplay…?

"It means," Gina said, guessing my confusion, "That you dress up as a character that you like from an anime or a video game!"

"No," I said, simply.

"B-But Kain!" Gina whined.

"Can't we do this some other time?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"Why? Do you have something better to do?" she snapped.

"I'm just tired," I said, yawning.

"Well, dressing up doesn't take much out of you," said Gina.

"I don't really watch anime," I said, hoping for an escape. "Or play video games."

"That's okay! I can pick out a costume for you!" said Gina, animatedly.

"Where would we get costumes, anyway?" I asked.

"There's a costume shop in town! And my friends can come with us!" Gina was bouncing on her heels.

Oh, no. The others already warned me that the girls will try to bring their friends into this. I quickly ventured for a different way out, "What's the point?

Gina stopped bouncing. "What do you mean?"

"What's the point of cosplaying? I mean, all you do is dress up like someone you're not and run around taking pictures and videos," I said. I lifted my hands up to stress the point I was trying to make.

"It's not like that!"

"It seems like that."

"It's to have fun!" said Gina. "We all have on life, and we live it the same everyday. Wouldn't it be fun to live the life of a fictional character, since their lives are always fun?! And not to mention, you get to go to conventions and show off."

I stayed silent. Why? you might ask. Because she had a point. In a way, her words were very deep.

"Let me guess: You have nothing to say because my words were right," Gina guessed.

I turned my attention to Gina's glass window. Outside, there was a group of girls lounging around, reading a magazine. No doubt about the latest fashions in girl world.

"Hm… Who should you cosplay as…?" Gina said. She walked up to me and reached up to touch my hair.

"Your hair is orangey-brown... You could always-no, you can't. Hm…." She tilted her head to the side and examined me.

"Who are you gonna cosplay as?" I asked, snapping her back to reality. Her constant staring at me was creepy.

"Me?" Who else? "Probably someone cool… Like Hinata!"

"Who?"

Gina's mouth dropped to the floor. "I know you don't watch much anime… but you can't seriously tell me that you haven't ever watched Naruto?!"

Naruto….? "I think Ichijo watches that"

Gina looked at me weird. "You need to watch more anime."

"Please don't make me."

It was silent for a moment, than Gina screamed.

I covered my ears. "What the hell?"

"I know who you can cosplay as!" she said excitedly. "Come on!" she pulled on my arm and dragged me out of the room.

I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

_Later……_

We were in a wig shop. Gina was talking with one of the store workers while I just stood here with nothing to do.

"Kain!" I heard Gina yell. I looked up and saw her running at me with a black spiky wig in her hands.

"Yes?"

"Try this on!" she said.

I took the wig in my hands. It looked like a dead animal. Slowly, I put it on my head.

Gina squealed, sounding like a car that just made a really quick stop. "Perfect!!!"

"May I ask who you want me to cosplay as?" I asked.

"That," she said matter-of-factly, "is something you will find out on your own."

I sighed, than waited for Gina to pay for the wig and drag me to a costume store. My life kinda sucks right now.

_Costume shop……_

Gina was like a tornado, tearing through the shop looking for cosplay clothes.

"Try this on!" she yelled, throwing a pile of clothes at me and shoving me into one of the changing rooms.

I sighed, considering sneaking out of the small window in the corner of the dressing room. But then again, Gina was a fangirl. And fangirls are crazy. She'll come hunt me down and lock me in her closet, only using me for her sick crazes.

Do I really think that morbidly?

The outfit consisted of a black T-shirt, a white and blue vest, light blue jeans, and a red and white baseball hat with some green symbol on it.

I came out, wearing the outfit, and Gina attacked me.

"Put the wig on!!!!" she shouted and I quickly obeyed, placing the messy black wig on my head, than putting the hat on top of it.

Gina's mouth fell slack. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?"

"…You look perfect!!!!" she hollered, than spun me around to face the mirror.

I looked at my reflection. I knew I was cosplaying, but I didn't know who I was cosplaying as. Although, I do look familiar. Like…

"Ash Ketchum?!" I asked.

Gina nodded. "So you do watch anime!!"

"Well, who hasn't watched Pokemon?" I asked.

"Only freaks of nature!!" Gina said. "I'll be right back; I have to try on my costume."

And I stood there, waiting for the biggest freak of nature that actually watches Pokemon to get out of the freaking dressing room. As if hearing my thoughts, Gina burst out of the room.

Gina was wearing a wig, too, a long, white on with little loopy-ponytail things near her ears. She was wearing a short white Lolita dress and white flats. On her head was a pair of some sort of robotic looking cat ears.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chii! From Chobits!" she said, bouncing on her heels.

I walked up to Gina and touched the ears. "Aren't these supposed to be fuzzy?"

"Nope. You _obviously _haven't watched Chobits. Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking," she said, her chin held high.

Then her phone rang a sickly bubblegum pop song. Gina took the phone out of her pocket and opened it.

"Hello… Yeah… Costume shop… Fine… Why?... Wild-senpai… Really?... Sure!... See you!"

I sighed. That didn't sound good. "Who was that?"

"My friend, Haruhi. Looks like you're gonna have a Misty, Ash," she said, squealing.

_Later……………_

I was walking back to my dorm, Ash costume in hand, looking at the picture Gina and Haruhi made me take of us on my digital camera.

There was one picture of Haruhi and I. Apparently, she obtained some sort of Pokeball, and in the picture, she was holding it up to my face as if it were a tasty treat.

There were others, much worse than that. We had to do embarrassing poses, like we were dancing the Caramelldansen in a busy street.

The worst part was that so many people recognized us. They all wanted pictures of us and us with them. A lot of the girls were all trying to flirt with me, saying ridiculous stuff like "I'll cosplay with you!" and mostly dirty stuff I have no intention of repeating.

"Hey," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Shiki, walking down the hall.

"Sup," I replied.

"Nothing. Just got out of the Sun Dorm's infirmary. One of the girls fainted," Shiki said.

"Was she anemic?"

"I didn't bite her, you idiot," Shiki said as he walked past me. "And by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Pictures of you are all over the internet, Ash."

…Crap.

**Ta-Daaa!**  
**Finally finished! I'm so proud of myself!!!!**  
**And I don't know why, but I made Kain hate cosplay. Lol.**  
**Just in case some of you are under the impression that I hate cosplay, well, you're dead wrong. I love cosplay, and I'm going to cosplay at NYAF this year. I just don't know who to cosplay as....**  
**One more review? For the sake of endings?**


End file.
